Making The Band
by ninjafest132
Summary: naruto, neji, shikamaru, and kiba start a band... thats pretty much it so read it.


**hey its me! this came in to my head so i had to do it. plz review!!!! flames will go in Neji's pants.**

**Disclamer: i do not own naruto or elsa many things would have happened. also the songs belong to their writes who are not me. T.T**

**Making the band.**

It was just an empty room. It sat useless for so long that some forgot that it existed. An empty room in the Huyga estate. A small request was asked of the head of the clan, Haishi Huyga. And, slightly out of gilt, he granted it. A week later he showed Neji what he had done. In the middle of the room was a complete set of drums. It was clear that he got every possible accessories he could find for it. Neji was over joyed when Hiashi handed him aset of sticks. As the weeks went on Hiashi was pleased with what he had done. He would see the boy go in mad, hear some loud noise along with some good beats, and the boy would emerge happy again. Eventually the noise grew o be too loud as Neji got better, so he had the room sound proofed.

_**Elsewhere…**_

Kiba was a firm believer in the theory that music can calm an animal. So when he got a guitar and Akamaru for his birthday, he put it to the test. He quickly realized that it was true, but that it could also draw out other emotions in animal that he rather not see. At first he wasn't good and Akamaru suffered for it. He would cover his ears an whine while Kiba practiced. Then Kiba got better and Akamaru noticed. Kiba observed Akamaru's behavior when he played different types of music. For instance, when he played hard, angry metal, Akamaru would growl at anyone who got to close to him. Other times when he played slow, soft love songs he would rest his head on Kiba's lap and fall asleep.

_**Elsewhere…**_

Shikamaru walked down the street for no reason. He did that sometimes. Then he saw it. He never wanted any thing so bad in his life! It was a dark green bass guitar. He ran(yes ran!) home to tell his parents. They agreed to buy it if he got all h chours done, in a reasonable amount of time, for a month. He groaned at the thought of having to do chores, but agreed none the less. It was quite possablely the longest month in his life, but it paid off in the end. He got it and started playing right away. And believe it or not he was actually pretty good for a beginner.

_**Elsewhere…**_

Naruto always sang. It was like eating ramen, or breathing to him. Since he was always an outcast in public he sang happy, cheerful songs just to spite those around him. However when he was alone his music took a dark turn. He would sing songs that could depress even the happiest of people. Sometimes he would cry, other times he would be angry, and scream until his voice went horse. Singing was a way he could let himself be free, and feel like he really was good at some thing.

_**Fast forward to present times…**_

For some reason the third Hokage(I don't know his name. so kill me.) gave all the genin a two week vacation. Naruto was eating ramen, as usual, with Kiba and Shikamaru. Neji walked in to see Naruto 3 bowls ahead of the other 2. Naruto looked at him. "How's it going?" he said with a smile, he knew it pissed him off. Neji sat down without looking or speaking to him. "Hey! don't ignore me!" he said. Neji, still not looking " then call me by my proper name" "And what would that be?" Neji smirked and looked at him and replied " supreme ruler of all. But if that's to long then just call me god of all things in the universe." Naruto sweat dropped and looked at him. "What? I'm only stating the facts." At this Kiba laughed in to his bowl, spraying noodles and soup everywhere. They sat and talked about nothing imparticular for the next half hour. Around his 10th bowl Naruto started zoning out. He started to sing She Is The Blade, and the others stopped to listen.

"_Don't you make a move to night, you can only stagger. Once she's got you in her sights, you're the one she's after. She is the blade and you're just paper! You're afraid cuz she's got closer!…"_

They let him finish. " That was pretty good." Kiba complemented. "Yeah, I never knew you could sing." said Shikamaru. "Well I guess im ok. don't you guys do any thing?" he asked. Neji was first to speak "I play drums, and they pwn al other instruments." They had all gotten used to his superiority complex(a.k.a they know he's an ass). " I play guitar to Akamaru and he likes it". "I play bass!" Shikamaru said with excitement in his voice. Everyone looked at him. Did he really just get excited about something!?! "Well" Naruto started "What if we made a band? It might be fun?" They agreed and thought of a place to meet. "I have a sound proof room at my house, we could practice there." Neji said. With every thing settled they agreed to meet at Neji's the next day at noon with their equipment.

_**The next day…**_

They where all there, even Shikamaru.(he got there early 0.o) Naruto had bought a mic and an amp so he could be heard. When they all got set up and plugged in Naruto asked " so what song do we all know?" They started listing songs till they got to one they all knew. It was Brain stew by Greenday. Kiba started playing after n

Neji's count off.

"_I'm having trouble trying to sleep. I'm counting sheep but running out. As time ticks by, and still I try. No rest for cross tops in my mind. On my own… here we go." _

They finished the song. No one noticed that Hinata had came in while they where playing. She clapped and screamed " O MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!!! PLAY ANOTHER ONE NARUTO-KUN!!!" Needless to say Neji was pissed that Naruto got noticed and not him, but he shrugged it off as they looked for another song. It was darker, hell it was Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones.

" _I see a red door and I want to paint it black. No colors anymore, I want them to turn black. I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes. I have to turn my head until my darkness goes." _Again Hinata clapped and screamed for more(but only from "Naruto-kun").

_**A few months later…**_

They had been practicing and had gotten much better. Hinata had taken it upon herself to tell every one that Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru had a band. So naturally people asked when their first concert was. That was how naruto came up with his next plan.

It was a nice spring day, there where no clouds( shikamaru was slightly peeved) and there was a nice breeze. The room the practiced in had a large… no huge, enormous sliding glass door that led in to the court yard. The court yard was lined with trees and had a small stream with a bridge over it. The front gates that opened on to a street of Konoha.

Neji opened the front gates as well as the sliding door and they set up under a cherry tree that looked over the whole area. Once they where all plugged in Naruto looked back and asked them " are you guys ready for this?" there was a smile on his face that make people think he had just won the lottery. In unison they answered "hell yes!" Naruto looked back over the empty court yard _it wont be that way for long._ he thought and stuck 3 fingers in the air for all to see. "three!" he said, they turned up to full volume. "Two!" they got ready to start. "ONE!" Kiba started to play and Naruto sang.

_Pain, without love. Pain, cant get enough. Pain, I like it rough, cus I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

People walking down the street heard and stopped. When they realized it was coming from the Hyuga house they went to investigate.

_You're sick of feeling numb, well you're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand and I'll shoe you a world that you can understand. _

_this life is filled with hurt. When happiness doesn't work. Trust me, and take my hand, when the lights go out you'll understand._

People had started to enter the court yard and where listening. Sakura had came to see and was surprised that Naruto had picked that song.

_Pain, without love. Pain, cant get enough. Pain, I like it rough. Cus I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

_Anger and agony, are better than misery. Trust me, I've got a plan. When the lights go off you'll understand._

_Pain, without love. Pain cant get enough. Pain I like it rough. Cus I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all, rather feel pain! _

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know that you're wounded._

_You know you know you know you know you know that I'm here to save you_

_You know you know you know you know you know I'm always here for you_

_I know I know I know I know I know that you'll thank me later._

_Pain without love. Pain, cant get enough. Pain, I like rough. Cus I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

Naruto finished the song and Neji's court yard was half way full of people. They cheered for more and shouted their names. Naruto smiled as they got ready for the next song, it was Neji's favorite.


End file.
